mdalchemistfandomcom-20200215-history
Ali
Creator: "-" Personality Ali is usually quiet and deep in thought. She usually has a lot of things on her mind and it tends to make her space out, even if she is in a conversation with someone. She journals, but on rare occasions when she can't get a thought out of her head that's been there for a few days. She is very musical and even plays the guitar. When she got kicked out of her Mother and Fathers house, she even joined a friends garage band-- It lasted about 3 weeks before she began to find the people that her friend hang out with very annoying. She writes songs, which she would never show anyone, and even sings. She doesn't boast, and she usually keeps details about her life secret from other people. She's friendly, but her quietness gets in the way of making a ton of new friends. She never forgets faces since she's a detailed person, and usually can find a person that she's looking for if she's seen them at least once. Ali holds grudges a lot, which makes her a slightly angsty teen. She's not afraid to speak her mind about the person if they make her mad enough. She doesn't chit-chat like she use to when she was younger, since she finds most people annoying. Although, if she finds the person interesting or intelligent, she would more than likely talk the day away with them. She's usually well-behaved, but anger can get the best of her at times. She snaps at people who she thinks deserves it, such as immature or arrogant people. She dislikes people who seem helpless or defenseless and thinks of them as 'moochers'. She seldom asks for help, since she doesn't want to seem like a 'moocher' herself. She usually acts mature, but she has times when she loses control of herself and acts like a child. She's usually with friends with this happens. She's also picky about her friends, but if she really likes a person, they are friends till' the end. Appearance Ali's hair is rebellious. Her hair color is natural black, with a red fringe. Her hair is naturally straight, but she likes to flat-iron it anyway. Her hair is grown out down to the bottom of her back, and the sides are cut a bit shorter. Her eyes are slightly violet with a reddish tint, and are usually outlined by black eyeliner. Her normal day clothing is a short-cut black and red striped tank top, two wrist warmers, and black jeans with a chain attached to the pocket. On cold days, she wears a black long-sleeved hoodie with her normal black baggy pants. She likes boots, and she will more than likely wear them if it's cold. During hot days, she wears a black and red striped tank top and very baggy black jeans with a pair of checkered shoes, her favorite Vans. Her voice is deep, very mono-toned. It's usually dull and boring until she sings, which she loves to do. Her singing voice is high pitched, and has a slight ringing sound to it. Though she doesn't like to sing around other people, she usually does around people she knows. Her reflexes are quick, since she is always feeling on edge. She doesn't move fast normally, and tends to walk at a slow pace. Though if she was running from something, or something had been thrown at her, she could easily get away from or dodge most things. History Ali was a happy child, carefree and willing to learn. She is the oldest of two other siblings, one her 5 year old brother, and one her 13 year old brother. Most of her childhood actually went great; She had a loving family, a nice home, and her Grandpa even owned his own Automail shop. She admired her Grandpa, and even wanted to learn how to fix and build Automail herself. She began to learn at an early age, around eight years old. Her Grandpa taught her everything she knows. When Ali was little, she hated to wear shoes or shirts. Her brothers, father, and Grandpa always went shirtless. So she did, too. Her mother put a stop to that when she started to 'grow'. She was usually in the shop with her Grandpa, helping him fix Automail or cleaning up the place. When they had a new customer, they were usually drenched with blood, or missing a limb all together. However, some would pay just to get their limbs cut off so they could have a handy dandy automail arm, leg, or whatever. She thought they were nuts. One day, her beloved Grandfather had a sudden heart attack. She was there to witness the whole thing. The doctors had said it was from unhealthy eating habits, and partly from his old, worn out heart. With her Grandpa gone, Ali suffered from Depression, Anorexia, Insomnia, and Anxiety for years at a time. Though none of the illnesses have completely faded, she can usually keep them under her control with the help of prescribed medications. Her family tried to help her through her problems, but she suppressed it all, unwilling to talk to counselors and even her own Mother or Father. Through the years of her illnesses being at their worst, she became rebellious. She skipped school a lot and even experimented with drugs. She burned incense in her room to mask the odor, but her Mom found out eventually and kicked her out of the house. Fending for herself, Ali got a day job at a local bookstore. It was fair pay, considering that it was a nothing job, and it gave her a seemingly infinite supply of books. She came across a popular Alchemy book and began to indulge herself in it. She had always wanted to give Alchemy a try, and figured that it wouldn't hurt-- Even if she was 14. The other Alchemists that she read about from different books seemed to start out at an early age, as early as 8! Today, Ali still works at the bookstore two days a week and practices Alchemy, she had even found a job that has a slightly higher pay. She lives in an apartment by herself and has been sober for a year and a half. Alchemy Ali can just do simple Earth-bound Alchemy. Trivia *Loves: People that can relate to her, Vegetarian sushi, Macaroni pizza, Watches, Bracelets, Hairbows, Energy drinks, Fizzy drinks. *Hates: 'Fake' people, Counselors, Mangoes, Arrogant people, Dogs, Spicy foods. *Deepest Secret: Her mental illnesses * Idol: Her Grandpa Category:Alchemist